This invention relates to dryers for devices having wet inside and outside surfaces. More particularly, it relates to dryers for gas masks.
In recent years, it has been more and more prevalent for firemen to utilize gas masks while fighting a fire, or in any situation where there is smoke present, particularly when it is necessary for a fireman to enter a smoke filled building. The mask includes a covering for the face and a hose which is adapted to be connected to a portable air tank. After use, it is necessary to wash the mask to remove the particulate matter and odors therefrom. The washing wets the inside and outside surfaces of the mask.
A longstanding problem which occurs after washing is the inability to easily dry the masks, particularly the inside surfaces of the masks. In the past, firemen have dryed masks, one at a time, by using a portable hair dryer for both the outside and the inside surfaces. For the inside surfaces, the air output portion of the hair dryer is placed near the opening of the mask hose. The diameter of the air output portion of a hair dryer is larger than the diameter of the hose; therefore, it cannot be inserted. Thus, much of the air is wasted. Obviously, this is a very time-consuming, inefficient and labor-intensive procedure.
In a non-analogous art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,262, issued to Grasso, shows a cabinet for drying one or two radiators, whereby a compartment housing a dryer fan and piping is adjacent a side wall of the housing for the radiators. Obviously, the Grasso dryer would not work well for drying gas masks.